One Crazy Road Trip: Peter and Doris' New Adventure
by Oldiesfan018
Summary: Sequel to One Crazy Road Trip and set during the events of WileE2005's "A New Kind of Big Bad Wolf!" Peter Possum and Doris Deer and their friends have never had anything better in their lives. Yet, when they come home to California, life was not as rosy as it seemed to be. Also, an old bully from Doris' past comes back to haunt her.
1. A Day in the Life in Possum City

Greetings, authors and authoresses! Happy New Year's Eve to you! Let's get this thing started. Over the last few weeks, I've been developing a new sequel to my "One Crazy Road Trip" story. Of course, I will be heading to Walt Disney World for my spring break of 2013! But this time, it will take place in California, rather than Florida. Let's get the show on the road!

* * *

**Oldiesfan018 Pictures Presents…**

**One Crazy Road Trip: Peter and Doris' New Adventure**

**Based on (And a mish-mashing of) the Darkwing Duck episodes "Darkly Dawns the Duck and Steerminator", the Goof Troop pilot "Forever Goof", Toy Story 3, the Regular Show Christmas Special, and the Lion King**

**With the Voice Talents of…**

**April Winchell as Doris Deer-Possum and Dyl Piquel**

**Jeff Glenn Bennett as Peter "Pith" Possum**

**Jim Cummings as Lucky Piquel, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Razoul, Prince Wazoo, Dr. Paul Bunion, and Darkwing Duck**

**Charles Adler as Chance "T-Bone" Furlong and Officer Light**

**Barry Gordon as Jake "Razor" Clawson**

**Frank Welker as Fall-Apart Rabbit, Toots, Broderick, and Meat**

**Paul Eiding as Patou**

**Martin Short as Stubbs the Clown**

**Eddie Deezen as Snipes**

**Sherry Lynn as Marilyn Piquel**

**Robin Williams as Genie**

**Nathan Lane as Timon**

**Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa**

**Corey Burton as the Mad Hatter**

**Jesse Corti as the March Hare**

**Nancy Cartwright as Fawn Deer**

**Patric Zimmerman as Obediah the Wonder Raccoon**

**Holland Taylor as Prudence**

**Brad Garrett as Super Water Buffalo**

**Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse**

**Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Beatrice, and Daphne**

**Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck**

**Bill Farmer as Goofy**

**Jason Marsden as Shnookums**

**Scott Weinger as Aladdin**

**Matthew Broderick as Simba**

**Kathryn Beaumont as Alice**

**Jake T. Austin as Peter "Pith" Possum, Jr.**

**Alyson Stoner as Doris Possum, Jr.**

**Rob Paulsen as Jake-2 Possum**

**Amos Crawley as Chance-2 Possum**

**Tom Kenny as Walt Possum**

**Liliana Mumy as Lily Possum**

**Nicky Jones as Bonkers-2 Possum**

**Jennifer Hale as Cinderella**

**Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine**

**Microsoft Sam as the Boss**

**James Earl Jones as Mufasa**

**Verna Felton (R.I.P.) as the Fairy Godmother**

**Ed Gilbert (R.I.P.) as Fasir**

**Stuart Pankin as Pops Clock**

**And Walt Disney (R.I.P.) as Himself**

**Score by Mark Watters, Robert Folk, and Alan Menken**

**Songs (Adapted for use) by Michael Culross, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, Martin Olson, Robert F. Hughes, Chubby Checker, Tim Rice, and Louis Armstrong**

**Screenplay by WileE2005**

**Executive Producers: Detective88, Wherever Girl, and Anti-Twilight Forever**

**Written and Directed by Oldiesfan018**

* * *

It was a snowy day in Possum City, Virginia and everything was covered in white. Tonight was New Year's Eve. So, as to be special, the Possums were throwing a New Year's Party at their tree. Inside, everyone was preparing for the party. Two children were putting up a banner that said, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The small possum wore a red buttoned-down shirt and blue baseball cap. His name was Peter "Pith" Possum, Jr.; the other child was a human wearing a pink shirt and red skirt. She also had blonde hair braided into a ponytail. Her name was Doris Possum, Jr.

"Wow, Doris! This is gonna' be the best New Year's Eve Party ever!" said Peter Jr. "I know!" replied Doris Jr. Their mother, Doris Deer-Possum, stepped in. "Okay, kids, you can take a break. Feel free to play in the snow!" "YAY!" the kids shouted. They bundled up, and ran outside. "Honey," said Doris. "Yes, Doris?" said Peter. "I can't believe we feel how successful we are at being parents. It must take a lot of hard work to become one." said Doris. "Yes, I feel so rewarded." replied Peter. "I'm going outside to take a walk. You watch the kids while I'm gone." she told him. "Yes, Doris, Obediah and I will get right to it."

"Good." And off she went.

Doris: **It's a perfect day!**

**It's in the low 30's…**

**Real Feel at 24 percent,**

**It's a perfect day!**

**Not a cloud in the sky and I… could say without fear of dissent,**

**It's a picture-postcard-perfect kind of… a winter afternoon,**

**It's a perfect day! (Aah-ahh-ahh)**

**It's a perfect day! (Yeah!)**

**It's a perfect day,**

**And the cardinals are singing…**

**The neighbors are shoveling the driveways,**

**It's a perfect day!**

**The fauna is frolicking…**

**And everybody's repairing the highways…**

**It's a picture-postcard-perfect kind of… a winter afternoon,**

**It's a perfect day! (Ahh-ahh-ahh)**

**It's a perfect day!**

**It's a perfect day!**

**It's a perfect day!**

Just then… "Get outta the way!" Doris jumped aside and who should come speeding down Main Street? Bonkers and Lucky! The squad car skidded on the frozen road and spun around like a top. "**WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" **squealed Bonkers.

"Shut up and let ME take control!" shouted Lucky. He was just about to take the steering wheel when they saw a semi-truck coming this way! "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" They skidded clear of the truck. Then came more trouble. There was a traffic jam up ahead, and Bonkers and Lucky drove sideways on the vehicles' right sides. Finally, the squad car tipped over on its top and crashed into Jake and Chance's garage where the two cats would work here. "Note to myself: Never drive fast on the ice and with a crazy 'toon cop! No offense, Bonkers."

"None taken."

Then, Chance and Jake came in. "Happy New Year's Eve, boys! Need a hand?" offered Chance.

* * *

Later on, the two cats were repairing the squad car. A taxi cab drove up and it dropped off Doris, Stubbs, Patou, Fall-Apart, and Snipes.

"You guys okay?" asked Stubbs.

"Oh, my! I was dead worried about you two!" said Doris.

"No, I'm not. Bonkers and I **ALMOST HAD A DEATH-EXPERIENCE ON THE ROAD**!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" quarreled Bonkers. "I just wanted to get to Doris' place to celebrate New Year's."

"Okay, boys," said Chance. "I got some good news and bad news."

"Okay, what's the bad news?" asked Lucky.

"The bad news is that the front end is mangled, and it's gonna' cost you $843 dollars. The good news is you're still in one piece." answered Chance.

"This is just great. I had the squad car fixed in the spring and now, Bonkers wrecked it! That thing is expensive! How are we gonna' get home?!" complained Lucky.

"Chill out, Mr. Piquel." said Patou. "We'll just take the bus home; all we need to find is a bus stop."

And to the bus stop, they went. Bonkers was thinking of something. _"I wonder how Genie's doin' without me…"_

* * *

As of right now, Bonkers and Lucky have a wrecked car on their hands… I wonder how they'll cope. Next chapter is on the way!


	2. Agent Razoul of DWSF

On the west coast of America, a blue all-powerful being flew across Anaheim, California. He was big, blue, had a tuft of black hair, and wore a red sash, blue pants, and gold harem shoes. His name was Genie. (Hence the title for an all-powerful genie of the lamp)Now, Genie was part of the Disney family from the Walt Disney Company that boasted movies, TV shows, and more. He had a best friend named Aladdin (Or Al as he called him)**, **he starred in a trilogy of movies, a couple of video games, and 2 TV shows.

He was late. Today, Mickey Mouse told him that he was to drive a train on the Disneyland Railroad. And this was a chance he wouldn't want to miss.

"Gotta' drive that train, gotta' drive that train, gotta' drive that train, gotta' drive that train…" He came to the _C. K. Holliday _locomotive just as he shouted, "I'm comin', Al!" He got into the cab, just in time as the Ringmaster (From Dumbo) shouted, "All Aboard! All Aboard!" Genie blew the whistle and pulled on the throttle. The _C.K. Holliday _was on its way! "Genie, where were you last night? You've been watching "Bonkers" episodes, haven't you?" asked Aladdin.

Genie poofed into George Washington and said, "I cannot tell a lie!" He poofed back into his engineer form. (Aladdin was wearing an outfit similar to Genie's) "Yeah, Al, I had a Bonkers fest last night. It kinda' makes me miss the little guy."

"Genie, Bonkers was always crazy. You can't argue with that."

"I know, and he was a good buddy. Shnookums and Meat were good pals, too. Like the Mad Hatter said…"

"…We're all mad here, ah-huh-huh!" said the Mad Hatter.

"Mr. Hatter, don't you think that we're all done with Bonkers and all that? It's certain he was like one of the Animaniacs." said Alice.

"No, Miss Alice! He was like one of the family!" said the March Hare.

"Of the Disney family!" added the Mad Hatter.

"As you can see…"

"Bonkers, Shnookums, Meat, and ALL our Disney TV pals are misunderstood!" said Pumbaa.

"Yeah, Pumbaa, remember what happened when we read the newspaper at the end of April?" asked Simba.

Pumbaa thought…

* * *

_Cue flashback_

_Walt Disney Studios, April 2012_

_Mickey Mouse was seen running into the studio headquarters with a copy of the Los Angeles Times in his left hand. Thousands and thousands of Disney characters were sitting in the office until Mickey took his seat next to the chairman. He panted rapidly._

_"What's up, Mickey?" asked Goofy._

_"Look… what's in… the paper!" said Mickey._

_Goofy took the paper and read today's headline. It said, "INTERSPECIES MARRIAGE! PITH POSSUM AND DORIS DEER, FORMER STARS OF "SHNOOKUMS AND MEAT", GET MARRIED, RESULTING IN AN INTERSPECIES FAMILY!"_

_"What?!" shouted Goofy. "What?!" shouted the members of the Fab 5 group. "What?!" shouted the Disney princesses and princes. "What?!" shouted the classic characters. "What?!" shouted the Pixar characters. "Says here she also had Bonkers 'n' Lucky 'n' Fall-Apart 'n' a couple 'o' non-Disney characters, too!" said Goofy._

_"N_o _way!" shouted Genie. "I KNEW there was a reason I never liked Pith Possum! I knew it!" shouted Beast._

_"Goodness, no!" shouted Cinderella. "It's Disney's Ren and Stimpy all over again!"_

_"We need to put them back on TV again!" shouted Minnie Mouse._

_"No!" said Aladdin. "I say we never want to see them again!" "YES!" the mob shouted. Except Timon, Pumbaa, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Genie. They knew they had to be part of the family again. And that was what they'd wish upon a star._

_End flashback_

* * *

"Hey!" said Timon. "I know how crazy Shnookums and Meat and the rest of 'em are, but I say, we want 'em back! Who's with me?!"

**"NO!" **shouted everyone on the train. Timon zipped his lips, literally! But from up on a tree branch, someone was watching...

* * *

"So… they want to bring back the glory days of Toon Disney and make friends with the television characters again. Ha-ha-ha! I think…NOT!" Sitting at a desk was a muscular man with black eyebrows, black eyes, and a thin black beard; he wore a black sleeveless shirt, a golden sash, white harem pants, and gold harem shoes. His name was Razoul. He saw the whole thing on the spy camera, and he tapped on his wristwatch to get his master's attention. "Agent Razoul calling in, Agent Razoul calling in from the California division, over." A small hologram formed from the top of the glass frame.

The Boss was only seen in the shadows from the Disney World Spy Force Headquarters in Florida. "What do you have to report, Agent Razoul?" He spoke in an electronically-malfunctioning voice. "I have seen what Genie, Timon, Pumbaa, the Mad Hatter, and the March Hare have said: they say they want to bring back Toon Disney… I will not allow it!" "Save your energy, Razoul. Remember the plan: raise the prices at the rest of the parks, and the cruise line. And then, we will take over the world." said the Boss. Razoul chuckled evilly. "I love it!" Just then, an intercom was buzzing. He pressed down on the switch.

"Mr. Razoul, your henchmen want to see you now." said a voice. "Excellent, Prudence. Send them in!" Two elevator doors opened up and a bison and two men stepped out of the elevator. The bison wore a poorly-made Superman costume and a blue fedora with a black stripe around the rim. His name was Super Water Buffalo. The first man wore purple pants, gold harem shoes, a red vest over a pink shirt, and a turban with a fez and a blue feather on the top. His name was Prince Wazoo.

The second and last man wore brown suspenders with gold buttons, blue pants, candy cane-striped long-johns, a red shirt, brown boots, and a green lumberjack hat. He had a thin black mustache and beard, black eyes, black eyebrows, and a black carrot-top hairstyle. His name was Dr. Paul Bunion.

" 'Ay, boss! We wanna' ask ya somethin'." said Super Water Buffalo. "Yes, Super Water Buffalo?" asked Razoul "Can we fly over to Possum City and get revenge on Pith Possum?"

"Hmmm… let me understand this, Super Water Buffalo: you and your associates are questioning my plans?"

"Uh, no way, boss! Well, sorta'. It's just that the boys and I was wonderin' if we could book it to Possum City and beat him, his wife, his pals, and his kids up!"

"Ohhh! You mean when the family and friends of Doris, Bonkers, and Lucky come visit them from Disney, and Warner Bros., and who knows what else!"

"Oui, oui!" said Dr. Paul Bunion. "We never thought of dat!" He turned over to Prince Wazoo. "Why did you not think of dat?!"

"I don't know, you Canadian-French twit!" argued Prince Wazoo. "I would not think of it before! Besides, I'd prefer to travel by elephant-back, anyway."

"Wha-a-a-t?! You mean travel ALL THE WAY OVER TO VIRGINIA AND DIE UNDER THE HOT, HOT SUN!"

**"YES!"**

But before a shouting match could begin between Dr. Bunion and Wazoo, Razoul shouted, **"ENOUGH!" **He calmed down. "Well, it's because I am the brain and YOU are the stooges!"

Dr. Bunion trembled to his knees before him. "Oui, sir. We are stooges. Please call us Pesto, Bobby, and Squit." He said.

Razoul grinned an evil grin. "This is the first time Walt Disney World's prices have been raised up high by the Big Bad Wolf and his squad." He stormed past Super Water Buffalo, Dr. Bunion, and Wazoo. He looked at his private sword collection. "But once the Big Bad Wolf becomes Chief Agent #1, I may never get another chance!"

He turned to his henchmen. "I shall not be put off because you are afraid to hop a plane!" Just then, an alarm was beeping, and Prudence, a young woman with brown hair wrapped up in a bun, blue eyes, and red lips, wearing a black and grey gown with light blue opera gloves, said, "The train is pulling into Main Street Station." "Curses! I'm afraid our time has run out. Very well. You know what to do: return to your homes and meet me back tomorrow of next year!" Razoul pushed a button that activated a trap door, sending Super Water Buffalo, Dr. Bunion, and Wazoo down a chute. "And a Happy New Year to all of you!" he called. Razoul took a hidden elevator that took him to the platform of Main Street Station.

The train pulled in to a complete stop and every Disney character was let off. "Well, Princess, how was your train ride?

"Oh, it was pleasant. There were a lot of sights to see on the trip. We have seen Frontierland, Fantasyland, Adventureland, Mickey's Toontown Fair, and Tomorrowland! What a perfect way to end 2012!" said Princess Jasmine. Razoul knew that, too. And everything was going according to plan…

* * *

Meanwhile at the Possum's home, the New Year's party was underway. Music was playing; everyone had snacks; and Bonkers and Fall-Apart told jokes to the children, while Stubbs did stand-up comedy. The telephone rang. Obediah went to pick it up. "Hello?" He asked. "Obediah! I haven't heard you in years!" said a voice. "Dyl, is that you?!"

"Yes! Why wouldn't it be me?!"

Obediah was delighted! "Lucky, Lucky, your wife's on the phone!" Lucky grabbed the receiver, quick as a flash. "Dyl, Dylly, Honey, I haven't heard you in forever! How's Marilyn?"

"She's doing fine. Before Christmas break, she got an A+plus on her test! Isn't that wonderful?!"

"Wow, amazing!" said Lucky.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you. Do you remember how you helped Ms. Deer back home?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think some old friends of yours wanted to talk to you. Here's Genie."

"Lucky, mi amigo! How's life in Possum City?!" asked Genie.

"Fine, yes, fine, Genie." replied Lucky.

"Can you ask your friends to come home to L.A.? We really miss 'em a lot."

Lucky hung up, almost frozen in his tracks. "Hey, boss! You okay, Lucky?" asked Bonkers. "Ummm, guys?" No one said anything. "Guys?" Again, no one said anything. "GUYS!" Everyone got his attention, this time. "My wife and the Genie just called. They want us to come home to Los Angeles." announced Lucky.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted. "But-but, we just got here!" said Patou. "Yeah, I haven't built a lasagna safe!" said Snipes. "Is that what you've been workin' on?" asked Stubbs.

"Lucky, did you know what the studio was like for us?! They said our show didn't use a Disney style!" said Peter Possum. "I know… we gotta' move." He groaned. "Hey, lookit! The countdown's on!" shouted Chance, and everybody watched the ball drop at Times Square on the TV. "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" shouted the crowd on TV. No one dared to say anything. They heard what Lucky said: they were going home to California. What would they do now?

* * *

Oh, no! This isn't good for our heroes! I hope they had good times back home! Plus, I got the Disney World Spy Force idea from WileE2005's story, "A New Kind of Big Bad Wolf!" Happy New Year, everybody!


	3. Ambush in Los Angeles!

By morning of New Year's Day, Peter, Doris, and their children were ready to move. "Mom, I don't wanna' move. I love living here." said Walt. "I know, sweetie," said Doris. "But we lived in California before your time." "Mom's right, Walt." said Peter. "But, everything's gonna' be okay." The same thing went for Bonkers, Lucky, Fall-Apart, Chance, Jake, and the rest of them. All of their belongings were packed in boxes and ready to put in dozens of moving trucks. When the last one was loaded, the adults drove out first, followed by the moving trucks to the Possum City Airport.

* * *

"Round trip or one way?" asked the clerk. "One way." answered Lucky. He turned to his friends. "Well, gang, this is it. We're moving." Everyone heaved a heavy sigh of their own. Heartbroken, everyone went to their plane and got their seats. Once the last passenger was on board, they took off, watching Possum City vanish before their eyes. "I'm gonna' miss Possum City." said Doris, Jr. "Me too." said Lily.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep down in the Disney Vault…

"Wake up, boys! You're outta' here! They're comin' home!" shouted Genie.

Out of the shadows, an orange cat named Shnookums, said, "Sweet! And on the first of the New Year, 2013, baby! C'mon, Meat! Let's go!" "Be right on out, Shnookums!" replied a voice. The voice belonged to a blue dog named Meat. "Okay, pals, here we go!" said Shnookums. Quick as a lightning bolt, the boys ran out of the office building and outside, past the soundstages, and through the gates.

They hopped into a van and sped their way downtown. Their first stop was at the Piquel's house. "Hop aboard, ladies!" shouted Genie. Dyl and Marilyn did so, and the van took off to pick up Fawn Deer, Bonkers' love interest. She was a doe with a pink bow on her head, a pink dress with a black stripe going around, and pink high-heels.

"All Aboard, Fawn." said Dyl. "My pleasure." replied Fawn. She hopped aboard, and off they went to the airport. "So who are we gonna' meet, Genie? Huh? Huh?" asked Shnookums to Genie. "Zip your lip, little buddy." replied Genie. "It's gonna be a surprise. " "Boy, this is great!" said Meat. "I haven't seen Lucky in the longest time." said Dyl. Unknown to them, Razoul, Super Water Buffalo, Prince Wazoo, and Dr. Paul Bunion watched them, hidden behind a bush. "I wish I made a trophy out of that stupid cat!" said Prince Wazoo. "Ignore him. Such little annoyances will disappear once we take over the world!" announced Razoul. "Mon Dieu!" said Dr. Paul Bunion in excitement. "It's beautiful!"

Razoul had a diagram of the company's new headquarters as a giant castle, its towers going up high into the air. "Yeah, so why don't we do it and live like kings?" asked Super Water Buffalo.

Razoul grabbed him by the throat. "Because, they are standing in the way of our operation!" he snarled. "They have decided to go to the Los Angeles International Airport, therefore, ruining the plan."

"Well, what we are gonna do?" asked Super Water Buffalo.

"Follow the van all the way to the airport. Once they reunite with those outsiders, you make sure you destroy them!"

"Roger Wilcox, boss. You got it." With that, Super Water Buffalo grabbed Dr. Bunion and Wazoo and he flew off over the highway.

* * *

"Hi, we're here to meet with the Possum party, which gate will they be coming out?" asked Dyl to the clerk. "Gate 24. On your left." answered the clerk. They went to said gate. At Gate 24, Peter, Doris, their children, and their friends exited the plane and into the building. Suddenly, the two parties met face to face.

"Dylly!"

"Lucky!"

"Daddy!'

"Bonko!"

"Genie!"

They ran into each other head on and hugged and laughed and cried like never before! Then, Lucky introduced Stubbs, Snipes, Patou, Chance, and Jake to the others.

"Hi! How's it going?"

"Hi! You must be one of Bonkers' old pals, aren't you?"

"Howdy-do, neighbor!"

"Come on, guys, let's go get our luggage." said Lucky. And so, they did. But once they got there…

"Sorry. But you ain't goin' nowheres." It was Super Water Buffalo, blocking their path. "Super Water Buffalo? I thought you lost to Pith Possum!" said Doris. "I did, baby! But Wazoo 'n' Bunion 'n' I got workin' for Razoul."

"We're dead." said Lucky. "What are we gonna' do, Shnookums?! What are we gonna' do-o-o?!" asked a terrified Meat. **"I DON'T KNOW!" **cried Shnookums. "Please, don't squish me." squealed Timon. "Aaaahhhh! Help! Somebody, help us!" cried the Mad Hatter.

"This ends now!" said Prince Wazoo. "I am the terror that FLAPS in the night!" Dr. Bunion, Super Water Buffalo, and Prince Wazoo looked up. "I am the wrong suitcase that mixes up your personal belongings!" The good guys did, too. "I… am Darkwi-i-i-ing Duck!"

"Darkwing Duck?! Not you! I thought you were retired!" cried Dr. Bunion. Darkwing Duck aimed his gas gun at the bad guys. "Suck gas, evildoers!" He fired his gas gun and a gas canister exploded right in front of them! "You folks better high-tail it! I'll do the rest!" "He's right! Grab our bags and go!" shouted Jake. _"Should've wished we changed into our superhero selves." _Everyone got their bags and headed for the nearest smart bus. "One side, I'm driving this bus." said Lucky. "No way, let me drive!" said Bonkers. "Oh, no, the last time you drove, we crashed into Jake and Chance's garage, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Everybody, buckle up! It's gonna' be a bumpy ride!"

He slammed down on the gas pedal and the smart bus tore out of the airport. "Full speed ahead to Mrs. P's house! Here we go!" shouted Genie. "Pipe down!" shouted Lucky. "Lucky, don't you think that you didn't ask the driver to borrow it?" asked Dyl. "Oh." said Lucky, doing a face palm. "Eh, shut up and drive, fatso!" shouted Shnookums. "I'm driving as fast I can, pea brain!" shouted Lucky. "You need to head for Exit 220-A, honey." said Dyl. "Right!" said Lucky. He did, but who should come following behind? None other than Super Water Buffalo, Prince Wazoo, and Dr. Paul Bunion!

"Lucky, they're back! What'll we do?!" cried Doris. "I got this." said Peter. "Peter, no! It's too dangerous!" said Doris. He opened the window and shouted, "Hey! Super Water Buffalo, wanna me piece of me?!" He poked Super Water Buffalo in the eyes. "My eyes!" he shouted. The three of them were on a moped, so, they tumbled back behind the smart bus and crashed in front of a car. Yes, they were home free… or were they? "Daddy, look out!" The crossing gates started to go down in front of them; a freight train was coming full speed ahead! "This time, I drive!" shouted Chance. "Everybody hang on!" The smart bus went faster and faster. And just in no time at all, the bus made it across the tracks, just as the train went past.

"The boss ain't gonna like this losing the folks." groaned Super Water Buffalo. "Oh, dear! No gold stars for us this time!" wailed Wazoo. "Let's get out of here." said a disgusted Dr. Bunion.

They walked off, but not as soon as Darkwing Duck came onto the scene. "All right, Super Water Buffalo! It's the end of the line for… you? Super Water Buffalo? Mr. and Mrs. Possum? Mr. and Mrs. Piquel? Bonkers? Anybody? Oh, never mind."

* * *

Soon, everybody reached the Piquel's house. The house was white, small, had 2 stories, and two castle-like towers on top of the roof. But Lucky, Dyl, and Marilyn didn't mind; they knew they called this place home. "Last stop! Everybody out!" said Lucky.

Everybody got out and they admired what they saw. "Home, sweet home!" shouted Bonkers. "Bonkers," said Lucky. "You used to live in a trailer, remember?"

Jake-2 was impressed. "Wow, Dad! You certainly fought a lot of bad guys on your show!" "Thanks, son." replied his father. "I fought plenty of them back in my day." "Come on inside," said Marilyn. "We have a lot to tell you." "Thanks, Marilyn." replied Doris. "We even have a lot to tell you, too."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the underground California division of the Disney World Spy Force…

"But how were we supposed to know that Darkwing Duck saved 'em and their kids?!" said Super Water Buffalo. "It ain't our fault. Blame it on that dumb Darkwing Duck." "Hmmm, Darkwing Duck is too concerned about his image to kill those outcasts." snarled Razoul. "I never liked the fact that he was a crime fighter. His desire to be in newspapers; a couple of fan clubs; even being a hero himself! He was crude, arrogant, and cocky to raise his own daughter!" He calmed down. "But, enough of Darkwing Duck. If they return to the House of Mouse, they'll have a twist of fate." And he let out an evil cackle that seemed to tremble the hallways of D.W.S.F. headquarters.


	4. Trash Bags and Limbo Contests

Two days later, everything the Possums owned was moved into a house across the street. Everyone had pitched in to help with the move, and now, Doris and Peter's children were playing with their new friends. Peter Jr. rode on his skateboard and Lily and Doris Jr. happily skipped rope. Jake-2 and Chance-2 flew a model airplane of theirs, while Bonkers-2 and Walt-2 played basketball.

Yes, everyone was happy… except Timon and Pumbaa. They were given the task of taking the garbage out to the recycling center. The bags sagged under the duo, who both tried to make it as good as possible. But, they gave up, anyway. "Pumbaa, this is useless! We're never gonna get the trash taken out."

"I got an idea!" said Pumbaa.

"Lay it on me." His best friend said.

"Why don't we get some help?"

"Like who?"

"Like Peter Jr."

"So?"

"He's got a skateboard."

"Hmmm…Pumbaa, that is the BEST IDEA YET! YOU'RE A GENIUS! LET'S GO GET THAT KID!" So, they went off to find Peter Possum, Jr. And when they did, they said, "Can you help us out with the trash, please?" "Sure!" said Peter Possum, Jr. "You called in the right guy to help!"

* * *

Later on, Peter and the meerkat and warthog duo used his skateboard, a wagon, a rope, and a lasso to deliver all the trash bags to the recycling center. "Get ready, guys, here comes a garbage truck." Little did he know that he never learned how to use a lasso before. But today, this was his first time. He spun it around and around and then, he let the loop fit tight onto a latch. First, the rope tugged on Peter with a jerk. Then, he grabbed his skateboard, which in turn, tugged on the wagon with another jerk. "On second thought, I wished we should have asked Lucky to help us!" said Peter. "Uh, yeah. Us, too!" said Timon.

The garbage truck zipped through the city of Los Angeles, with Peter, Timon, and Pumbaa trailing behind! "Okay! This was a bad idea! Really!" "Uh, Pete, I know this is kinda' too late, but look out for **THE TARRRRRRR!**" shouted Timon. The truck swerved left, covering the three of them in said tar. **"CHICKEN TRUCK!" **shouted Pumbaa. And Pumbaa was right. Indeed, there was a chicken truck coming on the left. And quickly, it swerved out of the way, but not before accidentally releasing hundreds of chickens. All of them were directly covered in feathers! The worst was to come. Soon, they were riding along the highway during rush hour. "Goodbye, cruel world!" shouted Timon.

Just as they were about done for, the truck took a nearby exit and Peter Jr. shouted, "There's the recycling center! Everybody, hop off!" They did so, and they were directly in front of the building. "Gee, thanks, Peter!' said Pumbaa. "We couldn't have done it without you!" Just then, Timon's cell phone rang. (**His ringtone was their signature theme song, "Hakuna Matata".) **"Hello?" "Timon, are ya there? We gotta get back to work!"

"Uh, we're at the recycling center, could ya come pick us up?"

"Sure thing, buddy."

In no less than five seconds, Genie had changed himself as an airplane. "Hop aboard, guys!" They all scrambled into the plane. Peter had to grab his skateboard, too, and Genie took off. First, he dropped Peter Jr. off at his house. **(Peter said, "Thanks!") **Then, they left for Walt Disney Studios. Aladdin and Simba were waiting at the front gates there. Genie, Timon, and Pumbaa got back, just as Simba said, "Timon, Pumbaa, why are you covered in tar and feathers?" "Okay, okay, you got us red-handed. We got help from one of Mr. and Mrs. Possum's kids, because we needed help with the garbage."

"That would mean only one thing: **I SMELL AN OPOSSUM!**" It was Razoul. He was very angry, indeed. "I knew it! Opossum mud! And it's fresh!" Timon and Pumbaa gulped. "You have been hanging around with that opossum child, have you not?!"

"Yes."

"Do you not realize what will happen if you get those germs on you?! Why, your brains shall shrink to the sizes of two popcorn kernels! Strange words will start CREEPING into your vocabulary. Words like, "Puncturing pinecones!", Or, "Awesome possum!" "Genie started sweating at this. "Oh, and then, you will do dumb things. And then, when you try to remember them, you CAN'T! Because, you're too dumb."

"But-"said Pumbaa.

"I'm sorry, guys, but Razoul does have a point." said Simba. "Stay away from their children, and don't forget to wash up."

* * *

Later that evening, Timon and Pumbaa were relaxing in the jungle in Toontown. "Oh, well. At least, we had twenty-four hours of good, clean, wholesome fun." said Pumbaa. "Not now, Pumbaa, Can't ya see I'm to think?" He pondered, pacing back and forth, until, "**I** **GOT IT!**"

"You do?" asked Pumbaa.

"Yeah! Why don't we invite them to the House of Mouse?! Sound like a good idea?!"

"I don't know."

"C'mon, it'll be a cinch! They'll forgive them in no time! What could go wrong?"

* * *

But I'm sorry to say, they didn't. Indeed, Doris, Peter, Lucky, Bonkers, and the rest of their friends and family were invited to the House of Mouse, the most popular hangout in Toontown. Dozens of Disney and Non-Disney characters saw Mike (**A 'toon microphone and MC) **say, "And now, the mouse who started it all, Mickey Mouse!" Everyone applauded! "Good evenin', folks! Tonight, we have some very special people to reintroduce. Everyone, give a warm re-welcome to the cast of The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show, Bonkers, SWAT Kats, We're Back!, and Rock-A-Doodle!" Rather than applauding, the crowd booed! Nervously, Doris asked the Disney Princesses and Princes if they could sit down.

"No!" snapped Prince Philip. "Your seats are up there. We won't allow interspecies couples." Doris felt sad. "The boys went through a lot of trouble over this, so you be good and enjoy yourselves!" snapped Minnie. "I don't know if I can tolerate this, Jasmine," said Cinderella. "But… do you think we might have been too hard on them?" "That depends, Cinderella," said Princess Jasmine. "Although they drove us mad since the year of 1995." But from far away from the Disney Princesses and Princes, Razoul and his squad were watching them from a table. "Mr. Razoul, sir," said Prudence. "They haven't gotten out of Disney's hair! What are we going to do about it?!" "Sit down, Prudence." said Razoul. "The time will come when they will be… humiliated!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight, we're gonna' kick off with a limbo contest. So, grab your partner and start dancin'!" Bonkers was delighted! "A limbo contest?! Oh, boy! I love limbo contests!" He turned to Fawn. "C'mon, darling! Let's cut 'er up!"

Chubby Checker: **Every limbo boy and girl,**

**All around the limbo world,**

**Gonna' do the limbo rock,**

**All around the limbo clock,**

Fawn started limbo-ing.

Chubby Checker: **Jack be nimble, Jack be quick,**

**Jack go under limbo stick,**

**All around the limbo clock,**

**Hey, let's do the limbo rock! Waa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ho!**

Bonkers started preparing to limbo.

Chubby Checker: **Limbo lower, now!**

**Limbo lower, now!**

**How low can you go?**

Bonkers started limbo-ing.

Chubby Checker: **First, you spread your limbo feet,**

**Then, you move to limbo beat,**

**Move your ankle, then your knee,**

**Bend back like a limbo tree,**

**Jack be nimble, Jack be quick,**

**Jack go under limbo stick,**

**All around the limbo clock,**

**Hey, let's do the limbo rock! Waa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ho!**

_(Cue Musical Interlude)_

Bonkers and Fawn danced their socks off. They had the time of their lives. This time, they did the limbo together.

Chubby Checker: **Get yourself a limbo girl,**

**Give that chick a limbo whirl,**

**There's a limbo moon above,**

**You will fall in limbo love,**

**Jack be nimble, Jack be quick,**

**Jack go under limbo stick,**

**All around the limbo clock,**

**Hey, let's the limbo rock! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!**

**Don't move that limbo bar!**

**You'll be a limbo star!**

**How low can you go?**

_(Cue Final Musical Interlude)_

Genie, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, Timon, Pumbaa, Shnookums, Meat, the Fab 5, Lucky, Dyl, Marilyn, Doris, Peter, their kids, Stubbs, Snipes, Patou, Light, Broderick, Toots, Fall-Apart, Chance, and Jake applauded.

"Quite a show! Quite a show!" shouted the Mad Hatter. "Way to go, dude!" shouted Shnookums. "Ya did it!"

However, the crowd booed them even further! "Don't worry, folks, I've got a knock-knock joke to tell you." He turned to Fall-Apart.

"Knock-Knock!"

"Who's there?" asked Fall-Apart.

"Orange!"

"Duh, orange who?"

"Orange ya glad to see me?" Bonkers and Fall-Apart laughed out loud, until Iago shouted, "Hey! Who's dumb, crazy, and has veggies all ovah?"

"What?"

"You!" "I'll handle this." Razoul went on the stage and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, since we can no longer tolerate those idiots no more, feel free to throw some vegetables. Have fun!" He went back to his seat. The crowd, indeed, started throwing vegetables. Bonkers and Fall-Apart went buggy-eyed and ran for cover. Then, they threw more vegetables at their friends. It was a riot! "Let's get outta' here!" shouted Lucky.

They ran for the family van and sped out of Toontown. Razoul grinned with pleasure as he said, "Perfect! Everything has succeeded! They came back and we ran them out of town!" He laughed sinisterly, only to get hit with a tomato in the face.

* * *

On the way back home, Lucky felt infuriated. "Hey, Lucky, you okay?" Lucky ignored him. "Honestly, do you expect me for this to all happen? Well, okay. I'm so-"

"Shut up!"

Bonkers dropped his jaw. "What happened, Bonkers?" asked Dyl. "He told me to shut up. I didn't mean to." He sniveled.

"Lucky," said Dyl. "You need to be more understanding."

"You shut up, too!" Dyl gasped. Lucky felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. We just get no respect these days." Finally they came to their house, and everyone was dropped off. "See you in the morning, Mrs. Possum." said Dyl.

"Maybe so…" replied Doris. "And maybe not."


	5. Club Hakuna Matata

Later that night, Doris and Peter couldn't sleep at all. They were worried that if they told the truth, their children would be very angry at them. "Peter…" she said. "I don't think we can stick around in town no more."

"What? Doris, we can't."

"What if the kids find out?" she sobbed. "That we lied to them?" Peter swallowed hard. "All right… we'll write a note and high-tail it out of Los Angeles."

"That's fine by me."

* * *

With that, Doris packed their bags and tiptoed quietly to their children's bedroom. She peeked inside and whispered softly, "I'm sorry." Peter, on the other hand, had a written a note: "DEAR KIDS, BY THE TIME YOU READ THIS, WE WILL BE FAR, FAR AWAY. THE TRUTH IS WE LIED TO YOU, BECAUSE WE ARE THE WORST PARENTS EVER TO WALK THE FACE OF THE EARTH; NOT ONLY ARE WE THE WORST PARENTS EVER; WE WERE THE WORST ACTORS EVER! OUR SHOW WAS CONSIDERED A REN AND STIMPY RIP-OFF, AND NONE OF THE DISNEY CHARACTERS WERE OUR FRIENDS. WE WERE CONSIDERED 'NERDS' AND 'LOSERS' IN OUR TIME. WE CAN'T BEAR TO SEE THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES.

SIGNED WITH OUR REGARDS…

PETER AND DORIS POSSUM"

Then, they opened the front door, looked at their house one last time, and slunk into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Lucky and Dyl tried to make everyone happy as hard as they could, but to no avail. Lucky sat on the couch, eating potato chips and lounging around in his boxers and undershirt, while watching TV. Dyl cooked breakfast for everyone, but she still felt upset last night. Marilyn drew a picture of her family holding up a sign that said, "WHERE DID WE GO WRONG? PUT US BACK ON TV, PLEASE." "Boy, I can't believe we feel so dumb." said Stubbs. "So what? Things can get worse, ya know." said Snipes.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How could they be worse?"

"They couldn't. I lied."

Bonkers' loss hit them the hardest. He had a ton of insomnia, and now, he paced back and forth. "Gee… I may be crazy sometimes. I wonder why no one wants us." Just then, he heard a rapping on the door. He yawned and said, "I'll get it." He opened the door and saw Fawn Deer, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, the Mad Hatter, and the March Hare standing on the front porch. "Bonkers, you and I did wonderful last night. What's bugging you lately?" asked Fawn.

"They said I helped Ms. Deer who was ready to be Mrs. Possum get back home. The other folks at Disney still don't like us anymore." *sniff, sniff* said Bonkers, sadly.

"Oh, don't be ashamed, Bonkers. You did what was right, because she and I were old friends." said Fawn, trying to cheer Bonkers up.

"Yeah, but sometimes, bad things happen and you can't do anything about it." said Timon. "But… when the world turns its back on you… you turn YOUR back… on the world." "Yeah! What Timon said!" said Fall-Apart. "Repeat after me, little buddy: Hakuna Matata." "Hakuna Matata…" Bonkers perked up. "That's from the movie! The Lion King!"

Lucky had overheard the conversation. "Hakuna Matata?"

"Hakuna Matata; it means no worries."

Timon said to Bonkers, "Bonk-man, you can go where to where you wanna' chill out. We're gonna' put ya back on your feet!"

Timon: **Hakuna Matata-what a wonderful phrase!**

Pumbaa: **Hakuna Matata… ain't no passing craze,**

Bonkers headed for the backyard and the rest of them followed him.

Timon: **It means no worries for the rest of your da-a-a-ays,**

Timon and Pumbaa: **It's our problem-fre-e-e-e-e… philosophy:**

Timon: **Hakuna Matata.**

Dyl and Marilyn were curious. "You mean Hakuna Matata?" asked Marilyn. "Yeah! It's our motto." said Pumbaa. "What the heck's a motto?" "Nothin'. What's-a motto with you?" Timon chuckled, followed by Pumbaa. "These two words will solve ALL your problems!"

"Yeah!" said Timon. "Take Pumbaa for example; why…

Timon: **When he was a young warthog,**

Pumbaa: **When I was a young wartho-o-o-o-g!**

"Very nice."

"Thanks."

_Cue flashback_

* * *

_Timon was riding on Pumbaa's back to the studio cafeteria._

_Timon: **He had his aroma like a certain appeal,**_

**_He could clear Los Angeles after every meal,_**

_Pumbaa: **I must answer this soul… though I seem thick-skinned.**_

_Pumbaa ripped a loud one, causing everyone to hear him, even by sniffing!_

_Pumbaa: **And it hurt… that my friends never stood downwind,**_

_All the Disney characters evacuated the cafeteria._

_End flashback_

* * *

Pumbaa: **And, oh, the shame!**

Timon: **He was ashamed!**

Pumbaa: **It was really my name!**

Timon: **Oh, what's in a name?!**

Pumbaa: **And I got down-hearted,**

Timon: **How'd ya feel?!**

Pumbaa: **Every time that I-**

Timon closed his lips. "Pumbaa! Don't let it slip past the censors!" "Oh, sorry." Pumbaa said to the audience. Lucky rolled his eyes.

Timon and Pumbaa: **Hakuna Matata-what a wonderful phrase!**

**Hakuna Matata… ain't no passing craze,**

Bonkers and Fawn Deer: **It means no worries for the rest of your days, (Yeah, sing it, guys!)**

Bonkers, Fawn Deer, and Timon: **It's our problem free… **

Pumbaa: **…philosophy:**

All four: **Hakuna Matat-a-a-a-a-a.**

* * *

Later on, Genie took the friends and family somewhere special. "Take a look, folks!" And taking a look, they did! They were amazed! The place was called Club Hakuna Matata; it had one-hundred acres of jungle (similar to the 100 Acre Wood) with a maroon hotel and swimming pool at the east end entirely surrounded by a wood fence and tall gates.

"You work here?" asked Marilyn.

"Kid, we work wherever we want." said Timon.

"Your job is to be happy whenever you want!" said Pumbaa.

"It's beautiful!' said Dyl.

* * *

Everyone trekked through the jungle. Meat's stomach growled. "Man! Am I hungry!" he said. "Yeah, I could eat a whole box of donuts!" boasted Shnookums. "Ah! We're fresh out of donuts." said Timon.

"Got any apples?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Pizza?"

"Nope. Listen, Shnookums, if you wanna' live like us, you gotta eat like us." He and Pumbaa went over to a log. "This looks like a spot to rustle up some grub!" Pumbaa lifted the log with his tusks. Dozens and dozens of bugs crawled everywhere! Dyl looked like she was going to throw up. "What is that?!"

Timon picked a grub up. "A grub. What's it look like?" "It's disgusting!" Not to Timon, it didn't. He slurped on his fingers and said, "Tastes like chicken." Shnookums and Meat were delighted. "Grub Hunt! Grub Hunt! Who wants to go on a grub hunt?!" Everyone shouted a big, fat "Yes!" And they went off to find some grubs to eat. Pumbaa slurped on a grub and said, "Slimy, yet, satisfying!" Timon agreed with him. "These are rare delicacies." He ate the head of a red bug. "Pecans with a very pleasant crunch." The girls and Lucky looked at Pumbaa, who said with a mouthful, "You'll learn to love 'em!"

Timon picked up each grub one by one and put them on a leaf. "I'm telling you, guys, this is the great life; no rules, no responsibilities," he picked up a blue bug and squeezed the head, causing the bottom to inflate. "Ooh! The little cream-filled kind." He went over to Marilyn. "…and best of all… no worries. Well, guys?" All the Piquels and Fawn grabbed each bug and said, "Oh, well. Hakuna Matata." And they slurped on it. They crunched on them and they realized it by saying, "Slimy, yet, satisfying."

"That's it!" said Timon, raising the leaf-platter. Everyone went on a big hike from the club, to the suburbs, and finally, to the big city of Los Angeles. Later into the next day, everyone sang,

All: **Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!**

Dyl: **It MEANS no worries for the rest of your days,**

All: **It's our problem-free philosophy: Hakuna Matata!" (Repeat)**

**Hakuna Matata! (Repeat)**

**Hakuna Matata (Repeat)**

Everyone jumped into the pool and Pumbaa floated on his back.

Dyl: **Hakuna…**

Timon: **Hakuna Matata!**

Everyone swam up to the meerkat and warthog duo and Dyl shook her hair, turning it into an afro hairstyle.

Dyl: **Hakuna Matata! (Repeat) Hakuna Matata…**

Everyone samba-ed into the distance. They knew they were going to have such wonderful lives again… or were they…?

* * *

Hmmm… I wonder what will happen next… reviews, please!


	6. Arguments and A Call from Mickey Mouse

Deep down in the hallways of the D. W. S. F. California division, Razoul was practicing his speech for the world takeover by the Walt Disney Company. "…Soon, all of you will be BANKRUPT and worthless!" Super Water Buffalo, Dr. Paul Bunion, Prince Wazoo, and Prudence were his test audience. The boys didn't like it one bit, but they knew they had to help succeed in taking over the world. "This is boring." said Prince Wazoo. "What a lack of expression and villainy."

Razoul stopped in his tracks. "What? Do you say you think I am boring?!" Prince Wazoo managed to squeak out a little "Yes." "Well, if you've got a problem ABOUT my speech, then you've got a problem with me. **GET IT?!**" Prince Wazoo nodded. Then, Razoul turned to Dr. Bunion and Super Water Buffalo. "And as for you two, you be on your best behavior… or you'll become the slicing-and-dicing blocks I've always wanted. **UNDERSTAND?!**" Bunion and Super Water Buffalo nodded, too. "Good. Now, where was I?" He pondered for a moment, before he came to what he was thinking about. "Ah, yes. My speech!" He rehearsed once again. "We are announcing that Disney is taking over ALL of your pathetic lives! Soon, you will be BANKRUPT and worthless!" Super Water Buffalo changed his mind and said, "Man, he's good."

* * *

Back at Club Hakuna Matata, Marilyn, Shnookums, Meat, Bonkers, and Fawn Deer were swimming in the pool while Dyl and Lucky got a tan; Timon and Pumbaa were searching for grubs; The Mad Hatter and the March Hare had an un-birthday party; Genie and Stubbs were doing magic tricks with Toots, Light, Broderick, and Fall-Apart Rabbit as their audience. "Lucky?" asked Dyl. "Yeah?" asked Lucky. "I think our stay at Club Hakuna Matata can't get any better than this." said a happy Dyl. "Yeah… I've haven't been happy in a LONG time." Lucky said and yawned as he went back to sleep. "If you need me, just wake me up." Then, he heard Stubbs, talking about their success. "They like us! They like us, Genie! We're a hit!" "Yeah, Stubbs!" said Genie, proudly. "Never hurts to use Disney magic."

Just then, Obediah, Doris Jr., Peter Jr., Walt, Lily, Bonkers-2, Jake-2, and Chance-2 ran up. "Guys! Guys, have you seen Mr. and Mrs. Possum?! I can't find them anywhere!" cried Obediah. "What are you talking about, Obediah?" Lucky yawned. "You made me lose my beauty sleep." "Not now! I found this note on the fridge! It says, 'DEAR KIDS, BY THE TIME YOU READ THIS, WE WILL BE FAR, FAR AWAY! THE TRUTH IS-"

"What?!"

"I said that they're far, far away. What'll we do?!"

Lucky had an idea. "All right, all right. Obediah, don't worry. Bonkers and I will handle this, right?" He heard nothing from Bonkers. "Right, Bonkers? Bonkers? **BONKERS?!**"

"Sorry, boss. I had some water stuck in my ear. What was that you said?" Lucky told him that Doris and Peter had been missing. "Oh, no! They ran away?! What should we do first? Search for clues? Round up the usual suspects? Use Patou to track them down?"

"Um, actually, Bonkers, I actually brought a bunch of gizmos for the trip, to help solve a crime." said Obediah. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" But before they could do that, Bonkers was stopped in his tracks by Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Simba, and Alice, who were all looking irritated and angry. "Going somewhere, Bonkers?" asked Simba. "Yes!" he said in a shrill voice. "Timon, Pumbaa, this is the last time I warn you to stay away from those kids!" "But, Simba-"said Timon. "No 'buts'!" snapped Simba. "Don't you remember what Razoul said?!" "Yeah… stay away from the kids, because they have germs."

Timon looked at Peter Jr. and said, "No offense, Pete." "None taken." replied Peter Jr. "You, Lucky, are fat and unattractive. I rather see you get exercise, than see you all fat like a boar!" said Alice. "Take it back, Alice." hissed Dyl.

"No!"

"Take it back!"

"Never!" Dyl immediately slapped Alice in the face. "Don't you dare touch her!" said Princess Jasmine. Aladdin immediately choked Bonkers. "Bonkers, you idiot, who said you could hang out with the Genie?" "But-but-but, Genie and I are old friends! We're funny!" "I don't care!' said Aladdin. "As far as I'm concerned, you've been too crazy for too long!" "Hey! No one hurts my partner and gets away with it!" snapped Lucky.

"Shut up!" snapped Aladdin. "I've got a feeling you still don't like us, right?" "Exactly!" responded Princess Jasmine. "I never liked you and your show." Obediah knew they needed help, fast! "Um, Aladdin," "What?!" Aladdin snapped. "We need your help. The boss and Mrs. Possum are missing!" "What?! Why should we help them?! Didn't you realize what Shnookums and Meat did to our lives?!"

"I know that, Aladdin. We've all made mistakes in the past." "Obediah's right." said Shnookums. "We're sorry and we just wanna be like you, so we can be back on TV." He gave him his best puppy-eyes expression.

"No!"

"That does it!" In a fit of frustration, Shnookums pushed Aladdin right into the pool. He swam up and shouted, "All Non-Disney characters get out! Genie, help me out of the pool!" Genie did so and Aladdin said, "Now, listen to me, all of you!" Everyone got Aladdin's attention. "You drive us insane. You've been driving us insane since your debuts on TV. I rather get hit by a truck, than watch your stupid cartoon shows!" Shnookums and Meat covered their ears, not bearing to listen to Aladdin. "And Doris Deer and Pith Possum-they're both stupid!"

"I agree with him!" said Princess Jasmine. "Tex Tinstar, Chafe, and Floyd the Insane Rattlesnake were all idiots like you!" Thinking their business was done, Aladdin said, "Genie, Hatter, Hare, Timon, and Pumbaa, let's go home!" Genie, Timon, Pumbaa, the Mad Hatter, and the March Hare knew they were right. So, with heavy hearts, they said heartfelt goodbyes to their old friends. "Sometimes, Bonkers, I wish you were never drawn!" snapped Alice. Now, all that was left was Simba. Shnookums said, "Simba, whose side are you on? Yours or ours?"

"Honestly, I pick their side. Now, why don't you leave us alone? We're tired of you guys putting yourselves in the Disney Cat Family. I've seen but a million cats that look exactly like you, freak!" Then, he turned to Timon and Pumbaa. "Boys! Let's go!" And they left, immediately. *Sniff, sniff* "I guess no one loves us." sobbed Shnookums. "I think those painful memories are coming back to us." said Lucky.

* * *

_Cue flashback_

_The cast of "The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show" walked into the office, wondering what was to become of them._

_Louis Armstrong: **I see trees of green,**_

**_Red roses, too,_**

_Mr. Eisner gave them each and every one of them pink slips. They all knew one thing: They were fired._

_Louis Armstrong: **I see them bloom,**_

**_For me and you._**

_Everyone, from Shnookums and Meat to the Wrong Riders, trudged slowly out of Walt Disney Studios._

_Louis Armstrong: **And I think to myself…**_

**_What a wonderful world._**

_End flashback_

* * *

By the time it started raining, everyone ran into the hotel. They were all sopping wet from head to toe.

Louis Armstrong: **I see skies of blue,**

**And clouds of white,**

**The bright, blessed day,**

**The dark, scared night.**

Marilyn, Dyl, Lucky, and Bonkers thought it was best to comfort Shnookums and Meat, while Fall-Apart Rabbit, Toots, Light, and Broderick got a room for themselves, too.

Louis Armstrong: **And I think to myself…**

**What a wonderful world.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Genie, Timon, Pumbaa, the Mad Hatter, and the March Hare went back to their homes. They were told to confiscate any Disney Afternoon-related items. So, the five-some threw everything in shredding machines. They did not like this at all.

Louis Armstrong: **The colors of the rainbow,**

**So pretty in the sky,**

**Are also on the faces,**

**Of people going by,**

Then, they went to their rooms and thought about what they did.

Louis Armstrong: **I see friends shaking hands,**

**Saying, "How do you do?"**

**They're really saying,**

**"I love you."**

* * *

Meanwhile, Doris Deer-Possum and Peter Possum were on the outskirts of Los Angeles. They felt they really let their children down. Doris looked at the city one last time, and they left once again.

Louis Armstrong: **I see babies cry,**

**I watch them grow,**

**They'll learn much more,**

**Than I'll never know,**

**And I think to myself…**

**What a wonderful world...**

**Yes, I think to myself...**

**What a wonderful... world.**

**Oh, yes…**

* * *

In another room of the hotel, Obediah and the kids were lying down on a bed. "Man… I can't believe our parents lied to us. How could they do this to us?!" cried Peter Jr. "Peter Jr., I know how you feel. I was a poor actor and character of a time." said Obediah. Just then, the telephone rang. Obediah picked it up. "Hello?"

"Is this Obediah the Wonder Raccoon?" asked Mickey.

"Yes." answered Obediah.

"Round up your friends and tell them to come to your room; I'll call you back." said Mickey. Obediah said, "I'll be right back, kids." And he went off to find Dyl, Marilyn, Bonkers, Lucky, Shnookums, Meat, Fall-Apart Rabbit, Toots, Light, and Broderick. Ten minutes later, he came back with everyone. The telephone rang again, and this time, Obediah put it on speaker.

"Now, listen. I rather have you not mind what they say. They say that you're pathetic and stupid, yes?" Everyone said, "Yes." "I think you're still special and good-hearted. Sometimes, I may reflect back to the good times I've had with you. "Everyone started to smile. "You guys might not be perfect. But no matter what happens… you'll always be like family." Everyone gave each other a hug. "It isn't easy to fit in with the world. But I know you'll pull right through. Now, I better get going. I have some work to do. Bye now!"

Everyone knew that they drove the Disney characters crazy, but Mickey knew that they were family.


	7. Rise of the Pith Possum Crusaders!

The next chapter is where Razoul will start telling everyone that Disney is taking over the world, and our heroes meet five special people.

* * *

That night, in the Disneyland theme park, Razoul stood on the rooftop of Sleeping Beauty Castle. First, he saw patrons enjoying themselves. Then, he looked at his watch. Nine P.M. "Showtime." he said in a quiet voice. Then, he turned to Sultan, who was hypnotized by Jafar. "Come, Sultan, your public awaits." He did, by coming up to face the audience. Next, he was handed a microphone by Razoul, which he tapped on it to get reception. The speakers moaned and groaned, making everyone look around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are making your stay at Disneyland Resort extra pleasurable." The Sultan spoke in a monotonous voice. The crowd was confused. "What does he mean by saying 'extra pleasurable'?"

"What's going on?"

"I'm so confused."

Razoul started cackling an evil cackle. It made the audience realize there was something wrong. Razoul said, "Thank you, Sultan. We are announcing that Disney will be taking over ALL your pathetic lives! Soon, you will be BANKRUPT and worthless!" The crowd gasped in horror. "Exactly. Tickets will cost $1000 dollars! The park hopper will cost $500 dollars! Not $50 dollars no more! Restaurant meals will be $300 dollars, nothing at the gift shops will be under $75, and photographs with Disney characters will be $20 dollars' worth!"

"Everyone, don't listen to him!" It was Princess Jasmine. She was walking through downtown L.A. with Aladdin. "It's not true! We don't plan on taking over the world!" Razoul was furious! "Shut up!" Then, he tapped on his watch. "Super Water Buffalo, grab the princess and her street rat!" Super Water Buffalo flew out of nowhere, and stuffed Princess Jasmine and Aladdin in a bag. "Now, put them in the bridge where they will never find them… except me." "You got it, boss." replied Super Water Buffalo.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes… a heavy tax will be raised against parasites, such as the old, the weak, and even… little, pesky brats!" He shouted to a little seven-year old girl. Her mother covered her ears in response. "And once we jack up the prices for Disneyland and Disneyland California Adventure, we will do the same for Hong Kong Disneyland, Tokyo Disneyland, Disneyland Resort Paris, and the Disney Cruise Line! Then, we will buy EVERY media corporation, and finally…" He paused for effect. "We will take over the WORLD! Nothing will be affordable anymore! $75 dollar T-shirts! $150 dollar computers!"

Then, he looked at the night sky. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." Then, something pleased him: it was a star; a star that seemed to be… glowing. "I wish to be… the number-one chief agent… of Disney World Spy Force!" Immediately, black magic swirled all over him.

A ball of bright light was glowing, bringing everyone's attention to see it. Finally, Razoul was lifted back down to the roof. No longer did he wear his traditional outfit, no. But now, his outfit matched the colors of his older one. He was wearing a sports jacket with a pink neck-tie with thin, red stripes, white slacks, and gold dress shoes.

Then, he went downstairs, ran across the bridge, tapped on his watch, and said, "Super Water Buffalo! Prince Wazoo! Dr. Paul Bunion! Prudence! Meet me back in my office!" All the patrons stepped out of Razoul's way, as he stormed past the people, into Main Street Station, and down the elevator, followed by Dr. Paul Bunion, Super Water Buffalo, Prince Wazoo, and Prudence.

* * *

The five came back into Razoul's office as he chuckled evilly. "Well, well, well… it seems that Disney is not what it used to be. It told everyone to spend a lot of money on its movies, its parks, and its television shows." He went to sit down at his desk, tapping on his watch. "Agent Razoul calling in, Agent Razoul calling in from the California division, over." The Boss came into view. "Well done, Agent Razoul, you have told everyone our world-domination plan. The other agents have told other people about our plan, too. We are ready to leave."

"Excellent." He turned to Prudence. "Prudence, if the prices for the parks have been jacked up, I think it's time we said goodbye to Anaheim, California!" Prudence responded by saying, "Yes, sir, Agent Razoul." A small control panel came out of the floor as Prudence pulled the ignition lever.

* * *

"Well, fellas, I better get to bed. Goodbye, Donald. Goodbye, Goofy." "Good night, Mickey." said Donald Duck and Goofy. Just then, the ground shook. "W-w—what's that?" asked Mickey. The building of Main Street Station tumbled to the ground, just as a black, giant airship that looked like Jafar's lamp came out from underground.

"What is that?" cried Mickey Mouse. "Gawrsh… it's a… it's a… it's a giant UFO! It's gonna vaporize us! We're toast!" cried Goofy. Then, two turrets came out from each side of the "UFO". They fired bullet after bullet, rapidly. "Take cover!" shouted Donald. They did so, while the airship rocketed over Los Angeles, destroying anything in its path. People ran for their lives, even evacuating the city!

* * *

Inside the cockpit, Razoul looked down at the citizens, who were trying to take cover. "Look at them, Prudence, such filthy commoners blinded by the fact that we are a multi-millionaire group bent on world domination… until now. He-he, 'The Happiest Place on Earth,' indeed!" Then, he gave out his next order. "Prudence, set the course to Hong Kong; it's time we continue to spread the plague." "Yes, sir." responded Prudence. The airship turned right and headed west towards its next destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, Genie, Timon, Pumbaa, the Mad Hatter, and the March Hare took Carpet over to Club Hakuna Matata. Genie used his eyes as binoculars to scope out the terrain. Then, he looked inside the hotel. "I see 'em! I see 'em!" shouted Genie. Carpet took them down to the sidewalk, and everyone ran inside.

As anyone could tell, the hotel seemed deserted and empty. But Genie heard voices. He knew they belonged to Dyl and Lucky. They were watching the whole event on TV. Everyone was scared. Marilyn was sobbing in her mother's arms, while Bonkers, Fawn Deer, Lucky, Toots, Broderick, Light, Fall-Apart, Shnookums, Meat, Obediah, and Peter and Doris' children were speechless. "You saw the whole thing, Mrs. Piquel?" asked Genie. "Yes." She sobbed. "Well, you should've seen what happened out there. Look."

Everyone looked outside. They saw thousands and thousands of Disney characters quickly being arrested. Dumbo, the Dalmatians, Bambi, the Cheshire Cat, Tod, Copper, the Aristocats, and other Disney animal characters were either put in cages, or sent off to animal shelters; the Disney Princesses, their husbands, their parents, and _even_ the classic characters, and Pixar characters were put in squad cars. But, poor Sultan. Just, poor Sultan. "Jasmine!" He shouted for her name. "Jasmine!"

"Man, what are we gonna do?" asked Lucky. "I… I don't know." said Dyl, sadly. "All you have to do… is believe in yourself." said a voice. "Who said that?" she asked. "It is I, who said that."

Five rays of light shone through the window. Then, they transformed into the shape of a lion, a grandfather clock, an old woman, and two men. This time, they were smiling. "Don't be upset." said a man in his early fifties. The man's name was Walt Disney, the creator of Mickey Mouse and founder of Walt Disney Studios. To his right, stood the lion with yellow fur and a red mane. His name was Mufasa. And the other was the grandfather clock with a pink robe, a crown-like figure, black eyes, and a white beard. His name was Pops Clock.

To his left, stood a fairy godmother in a blue dress with a hood. Since she had no name, it was appropriate that her name was the Fairy Godmother. And the last one was a beggar with a grey robe and a grey blindfold and white hair. His name was Fasir. "That's Walt Disney… and Mufasa… and-and Pops Clock… the Fairy Godmother… and Fasir." said Bonkers. "Indeed we are, Mr. Bobcat, we are the Legendary Guardians of Animation.

"But-but, Mr. Disney, people say you're dead." said Lucky. "That is what they think." said Mufasa. "Like the Great Kings of the Past, Mr. Disney is like the king of the past himself." Walt nodded in response. "You see, Bonkers, we have been watching you since the day you helped Mrs. Possum return home. See for yourself."

And saw, Bonkers did. Doris and Peter were being carried by magical pixie dust, before settling down to Earth. "Bonkers, what is going on?" asked Doris to Bonkers. "See for yourself, guys." Doris and Peter were amazed. They had never seen Walt Disney before! "We have come here to tell you that the Walt Disney Company is trying to take over the world." said Fasir. "What?!" shouted Bonkers. "They can't do that! Can they?" "It's true, Bonkers," said Walt. "They have forgotten that it started with Mickey Mouse, my greatest creation."

"But, you have forgotten who you are, and in turn, they do not believe in us." said Mufasa. "Believe in yourself; fans across the world have seen you do good things. You must take a stand and save the world."

"How can we do that? We're not who we used to be." said Peter. "All you have to do is remember who you are." said the Fairy Godmother, as they started to fade away. "Wait, wait!" cried Doris. "Remember..." the Fairy Godmother's voice started trailing off. "Remember…"

Doris and Peter and their friends ran outside. It was too late. The Legendary Guardians of Animation had vanished. "Whaddya know?!" said Genie. "It was like a visit from the Ghosts of Christmas!" Doris started crying. "Mrs. Possum, is something the matter?" asked Dyl. "We're screw-ups! And so are our children! We're idiots, and we live in the shadows of a giant movie conglomerate, and you guys are our only friends!"

"Hey, remember what the Fairy Godmother said, just believe in yourself." Doris started to believe in herself. Then, she remembered everything: The day she was drawn and on the set of "Pith Possum: Super Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow", the day they were laid off, the night when she discovered Pith Possum's secret identity, the day she was chased and put on _The Big House _and reuniting with Lucky and Bonkers, the day she learned how to fight, and the time she saved Peter Possum from a life of misery.

She also remembered how she grew up to have beautiful children, the day they moved back, and the night she and her husband left town without telling everyone.

"Dyl… *sniff, sniff* we're gonna do it. Together! And everybody! This looks like a job for… The Pith Possum Crusaders: The Super Dynamic Characters of Tomorrow!" Then, she turned to Genie. "Genie, give us the perfect costumes." Indeed, Genie did as he was told and everybody was changed into matching Pith Possum costumes.

"Now then… let's go save the world." Genie knew that they needed a mode of transportation, so he zapped up a giant version of the Possummobile. It was twenty feet tall with an engine room, a bridge, a medical center, living quarters for everybody, and more as they got inside. "Pumbaa, fire up the engines. First, we need to do a special pickup; then, we find whoever who's doing this and put a stop to it!" said Pith Possum. Pumbaa did so, and the Possummobile took off.

They were off to save the world!


	8. The Confrontation

Inside a ratty apartment building, Stubbs was watching stand-up comedy on TV, while Patou and Snipes prepared dinner. "When was the last time we ever saw freedom?" asked Stubbs. "Probably, the moment we were freed from "Blake's Videorama". No wonder there was no "Honey Lollipop". She was Doris Deer the whole time." replied Patou. "Anyway... I get the feeling we're discriminated, just like all those poor African-Americans during the time of segregation." "Yeah," said Snipes. "Those Disney stars couldn't get anymore famous." " *Sob, sniff, sniff* They're-they're wonderful." added Stubbs. Just then, a blinding white light shone through the window. "Are we dead?" said Snipes.

Then, Pith Possum hopped in and gave each of them Pith Possum costumes. Finally, he instructed them to hop aboard the ship. Once they went on board, Pith Possum said, "This is the world's darkest hour: the Walt Disney Company is on the verge of world domination. And we need you, boys." "But how?" said Patou. "We aren't special; we're worthless." "Boys, although you have been outdated, you are still special. And being special for you counts. Patou, you have the gift of wisdom; Stubbs, you have the gift of comedy; and Snipes... well... you have the gift of being a wise cracker " "Ya mean?" said Stubbs, excitedly. "Yes. Everyone is counting on you to save the world. Now, find the map, and look for the locker room. Once you do that, you change into your costumes. Then, you can tell T-Bone and Razor about being special and having confidence in one's self."

So later on, when T-Bone and Razor were picked up, they were told the same thing. "Thanks, guys, we'll do it." agreed T-Bone. "Good! Now, let's find the one person who's doing this and stop him!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on Razoul's airship, Dr. Bunion, Prince Wazoo, and Super Water Buffalo were playing Poker; Prudence was the ship's controls, steering the ship for Hong Kong; Razoul poured himself a glass of soda, and he said, "Tonight, we give ourselves a toast to being one of the spy force's best agents. Cheers." They rushed over and gave cheers. "And now, I'd like to have a special chat... with Aladdin." Then, an alarm started blaring. "Razoul, we have company on the starboard side!" shouted Prudence. "WHAT FOOL WOULD DARE?!" Razoul shouted. Indeed, the Possummobile was on the right side of the airship.

"ALL UNITS, FIRE AT WILL!" The two turrets fired into the Possummobile, but the Pith Possum Crusaders fought back, by using a missile that blew up the starboard side. "Everybody, follow me!" shouted Pith. The Possummobile flew closer on the side to allow our heroes to climb aboard and confront Razoul. He tackled him to the floor and said, "I heard there was one thing I never liked you, Razoul! Besides your attitude, I mean." "You'll never take us alive, you skinny rat in marsupial's clothing!" replied Razoul. "Once we finish you off, nothing will stop us! So, give yourselves up." Pith and Top Scoop (A.K.A. Doris Deer) gulped with worry.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a harbor in downtown Hong Kong, the good guys and bad guys faced each other on a tanker. "We're sorry, Pith," said Princess Jasmine. "we have carried our hatred of you for so long. If they hadn't caught us, you wouldn't have risked your lives." "That's okay, Jasmine," replied Pith. "Before we had kids, we didn't have lives worth risking." "So, look who has decided to come back. I wouldn't be surprised if your creator has stopped loving you." mocked Razoul.

"That's a lie!" snapped Top Scoop.

"Then, tell me, Top Scoop: if you decide to fight us off, would Mr. Kopp love you? You think you're special? No! You're pieces of garbage! You were drawn to be forgotten and thrown away!" Razoul's cell phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Greetings, chief. When is our next assignment? Yes, I know, but first, I must dispose of these... these... league of nerds."

"We're not nerds!" the Pith Possum Crusaders shouted. "Shut up!" said Super Water Buffalo. "...Yes, I see, farewell, sir." He turned to Super Water Buffalo. "Super Water Buffalo, light the tanker on fire. Those super-phonies must die!" Super Water Buffalo lit a match. "Razoul, don't do this!" shouted Aladdin. "So what? You will die like those outsiders!" "No, I won't!" He punched him in the face and climbed to the top of the cabin. "Everybody, listen up! Our friends wish we'd treat the TV characters fine and fair if we got along with each other! It's Disney Channel. They destroyed the true meaning of Disney Magic and those teen stars put themselves on top!"

"Would anyone concur with Aladdin? I didn't fire you; Mr. Eisner did! No one has ever loved a minor Disney character! Chew on that when you're all in the underworld." Just when Super Water Buffalo was ready to continue with his order, there was a voice. "I am the terror that FLAPS in the night! I am the fireman who puts out your blaze. The chill that runs up your spine!" Prudence looked up. "I am Darkwing Duck!" "Darkwing Duck?! That intolerable, arrogant, self-promoting buffoon!" sneered Razoul.

"Surprised?" Darkwing taunted.

"Where are the rest of the Disney characters?! Where are they?!"

"Oh, no worries. I'm right on their side!" And Darkwing was right: all the heroes and heroines had formed into an army. But how, you might ask, did they get the rest of the Disney characters out of prison? Well, he, Gosalyn, Launchpad, the Mighty Ducks, the Manhattan Clan (of Gargoyles), Morgana McCawber, Honker, the rest of the Justice Ducks, and Eliza Maza had rescued them, and told them about the company's world-domination plan.

"I don't believe my eyes. Listen, all of you! We have been defeated throughout the history of Disney movies, and we are NOT going to tolerate this any longer!"

"Then, let the battle begin!" shouted Mickey Mouse. And the battle was on! Everyone fought their respective enemies: Mickey and Prince Philip fought against Maleficent; Aladdin fought Jafar; Beast fought Gaston; Simba fought Scar; the 101 Dalmatians cast fought Cruella de Vil; Robin Hood and Little John fought the Sheriff of Nottingham and Prince John; Peter Pan fought Captain Hook and Mr. Smee; Mulan fought Shan Yu; John Smith fought Radcliffe; the Incredibles fought Syndrome; Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Launchpad, and the Justice Ducks fought against Negaduck, the Fearsome Five, and Taurus Bulba; Baloo, Mowgli, Bagheera, and Kit Cloudkicker fought Shere Kahn and Don Karnage; and you get the idea: good fights evil.

"Let's finish this, together!" shouted Pith Possum. They were going to face each other one last time.


	9. The Final Battle

Now, everything was down between the Pith Possum Crusaders and the bad guys. "All right, Razoul, it's just us against you guys." said Long Arm of the Law (Lucky Piquel). "Yeah!" shouted Lickety-Split (Shnookums). "Ain't no one gonna treat us wrong!" "Oh, really? Unfortunately, I have not decided what we will do!" snapped Razoul. "But... let's see if you can get past my boys!" Super Water Buffalo, Dr. Bunion, and Prince Wazoo arrived as if on cue. "Gentlemen, finish off the intruders. They have bothered us long enough."

Super Water Buffalo looked at Pith Possum in the eye. "We've got guts." said Pith. "We've got secret weapons." said Super Water Buffalo. "Like what?" "Well... how about this?!" Super Water Buffalo used his laser vision to set Pith's tail on fire. "YAAAAAAAAGH!" he cried. "MY TAIL'S ON FIRE! MY TAIL'S ON FIRE! MY TAIL'S ON FIRE! MY TAIL'S ON FIRE!" "Boss! Stop, drop, and roll!" cried Obediah. Pith Possum immediately stopped, dropped, and rolled on the ground. "Ah, Obediah, thanks for the advice, though I had him right where he wanted me."

"All right, enough foolin' around, let's put the hurt on 'em!" shouted Super Water Buffalo. "All right, that's it, I'm outta here!" said Lickety-Split. "Right behind ya, buddy!" said Watchman (Meat). He even grabbed Grub Hunter (Timon) and Gas Tank (Pumbaa) and they ran for their lives. "Now, wait just a minute! Come back here and fight Razoul's henchmen, you cowards!" snapped Pith. But there was no use trying. "Oh well," he said. "They don't what they can do, anyway."

* * *

Lickety-Split, Watchman, Grub Hunter, and Gas Tank ran into a warehouse, being pursued by Super Water Buffalo. They hid in one of the crates. " *Phew!* That was close." said Lickety-Split. "Yeah," said Watchman. "It felt like Bigfoot was chasin' me." Then, the lid was ripped off from the top, to reveal Super Water Buffalo, growling angrily. "Uh oh." said Lickety Split. "Step on it!" shouted Grub Hunter. They ran as fast as they could, only to reach a dead end. "All right, losers," said Super Water Buffalo. "Gimme' the pig."

"Pig?" said Gas Tank. "Are you talking to me?"

"Uh oh, you called him a pig." said Grub Hunter.

"Are you talking to me?!"

"Shouldn't have done that!"

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!"

"Now, you're in for it!"

"THEY CALL ME 'MISTER PIG'! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Quickly, Gas Tank rammed into Super Water Buffalo, and they crashed into a pile of crates. He tried to get away, only to be held back by Gas Tank and tackled to the ground by Grub Hunter, Lickety-Split, and Watchman. "Take that, you ugly cow!" shouted Lickety-Split. "Take that! And that! And that! And that!"

And with that, they stuffed him in a big, wooden crate. "WE DID IT! WE DID IT!" shouted Watchman. And they all high-fived each other. And now that, Super Water Buffalo out of the way, there was one bad guy down and five other bad guys to go.

* * *

In downtown Hong Kong, T-Bone, Razor, Funny Guy (Bonkers), Blonde Wizard (Fall-Apart Rabbit), and Long Arm of the Law tailed Dr. Paul Bunion down to a furniture shop. Once Dr. Bunion ran inside, he spun around and faced them. "One more step, and those innocent people get it!" he threatened. "Crud, this guy's tougher than we thought." "Hold on, T-Bone, I'm thinkin' up a way to get rid of him." All Razor could do was look at chairs, cabinets, tables, desks, nightstands, and clothes drawers, until Razor got an idea. "T-Bone, I've got an idea, although you're not gonna like it..." "Yeah, what is it?" "Let me tell you guys..." And Razor whispered his plan. Dr. Bunion tapped on the handle of his ax impatiently, until he couldn't take it. "Dat's it. I'm tired of waiting!" he snarled.

"Dr. Bunion, we're gonna challenge you to a fort-building competition!" said Razor. "Yeah, whoever builds the best and largest fort wins!" added T-Bone. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" shouted Dr. Bunion.

Quickly, the good guys took apart everything they could find, while Dr. Bunion chopped other pieces of furniture up with his ax. The good guys used their gadgets and imagination to build a castle. Dr. Bunion worked hard to build his own castle, just like the one he had home. T-Bone and Razor sketched their design; Long Arm of the Law, Funny Guy, and Blonde Wizard fitted together crossbeams, table legs, blankets, and other parts they could assemble.

Finally, both teams were done. The good guys' castle was like a three-way cross between a flying fortress, a pirate ship, and the Cinderella Castle attraction; Dr Bunion's castle was a re-vamped version only to have weapons such as cannons and turrets.

Dr. Bunion looked fierce. "Eat cannon fire, super-losers! Wah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Just as he pushed a button, the castle blew up (due to many wires running around the perimeter and getting tangled up (a common fire hazard)), much to Dr. Bunion's despair. "Okay. Maybe I should check the wiring... *Cough!*" T-Bone, Razor, Long Arm of the Law, Blonde Wizard, and Funny Guy cheered in victory.

* * *

Meanwhile, Magic Man (Genie) was being pursued by Prince Wazoo. "I'll have you for a slave, you big blue lout!" he shouted. He even had a magic lamp in his hand. Genie ran head-first into a concrete wall. "Unca Donald, is that you? I had the wildest dream about a dancing hippo-and-alligator couple!" said Magic Man. Prince Wazoo glared evilly at him. "Oh, no!" said Magic Man. "Is this the end for everyone's favorite Disney character?!" Just as all hope seemed lost for him, Wise Guy (Patou), Comedy Guy (Stubbs), Lasagna Bird (Snipes), Hats Off (Mad Hatter), and Shoe Size (March Hare) all pounced on Prince Wazoo. "Get off of me, foul ruffians!" he shouted. "Not 'til we take you down, pretty boy!" said Wise Guy.

Prince Wazoo lumped over the good guys, but the good guys lumped over him, and they lumped around and around, until the big dog-pile turned into a giant wheel. The big wheel zipped past cars, trucks, and buses. Magic Man poofed in front of them and turned into a police officer. He blew a whistle and held out a stop sign. Quickly, the wheel collapsed and then, the good guys and Wazoo got into a cartoon-like fight, with a dust cloud and sound effects to complete the action.

Then, Comedy Guy gave Wazoo to Magic Man, who crumpled him up like a bowling ball. Finally, he rolled the ball down the street, until it crashed into a set of traffic cones and fell into a pit. Prince Wazoo was changed back into his original form, only to find himself covered in dirt, from head to toe. **"AAAAAAARGH!"** he shouted. **"I HAD MY ROYAL OUTFIT CLEANED!"** And he went to a shouting fit of frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile, Prudence was on the run from Southern Queen (Dyl Piquel), Hot Fawn (Fawn Deer), and Creativity (Marilyn Piquel). "I'll never lose to the likes of you! Never!" Prudence shouted, only to get tangled up in trapping bolas. Southern Queen grabbed Prudence by the throat. "I know you're working for Razoul. Why?" she asked. "It was for the money. Not only did Razoul promise us money, but it was also the Spy Boss!"

"Who?!"

"The Spy Boss! We've acquired a lot of franchises over the past years: Saban Entertainment, Pixar, The Muppets, Marvel Comics, and Lucasfilm Entertainment!"

"You mean "Lucasfilm" as in Star Wars?" asked Hot Fawn.

"Yes! But there was a lot of controversy about the merger!" cried Prudence.

"Well, why don't you sell all those companies back?" asked Creativity.

"We won't! Our company needed to grow, and it needed more action shows for teenagers and children's programming for the little ones!"

"So that's why the Walt Disney Company turned Toon Disney and Jetix into... Disney XD, that whole heaping mess!" snapped Southern Queen.

"Enough! And now, you're all going to pay... **WITH ALL YOUR LIVES!**" Just as Prudence was about ready to shoot the heroines, the Grand Duke (from the "Cinderella" franchise) grabbed the gun out of her hands, just as Cinderella, Beatrice, and Daphne ran up. "Prudence, why have you turned to crime?!" shouted the Grand Duke. "It was the only way to get ourselves rich; filthy rich! So, stay out of this!" answered Prudence.

"Prudence... look at yourself. You have made us sick!" cried Cinderella.

Prudence looked at her hands and thought, _"What am I? Am I the ally of my dear friend, Cinderella, one of the best Disney Princesses... or am I just a lowly thug?" _Then, she broke down and collapsed into Cinderella's arms. "Oh, Cinderella, I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "Don't think it's over by a long shot. You are going to prison when we get back to Burbank." Cinderella scolded.

"Well," said Creativity. "It looks like we got past Razoul's henchmen." "I know," said Southern Queen. "I just hope the others are okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Razoul and the rest of the Pith Possum Crusaders raced to the top of the skyscraper. Razoul was in the lead. "You fools will never catch me!" he shouted. "Not if we can help it!" replied Pith. Razoul took the elevator, leaving the rest behind. "Daddy," asked Lily. "What'll we do now?" "Look! There's a set of stairs leading to the rooftop. Maybe, we could follow him, boss!" explained Obediah.

"Good thinking, Obediah! To the rooftop!" declared the Super Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow. They did as they were instructed, but climbing the staircase was a lot more than they bargained for; the Pith Possum Crusaders started out easy, but got tired as went past the other floors. "I... can't go on... much longer... *Pant!* must...stop." Pith wheezed. "Come on, Dad!" encouraged Pith Jr. "You and the rest of us can do it!"

"Thank you, son," said his father. "I feel a lot more confident in myself." And they continued on their way once more.

* * *

Up on the rooftop, Razoul disembarked from the elevator, looking for any signs of Pith Possum and his family. "Hmmm," he said. "That fool and his family do not realize the power of Disney's dark side." "All right, Razoul, time for this horrendous act to end!"

"You won't finish this battle, Pith Possum, Super Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow! I'll chop off every inch of you and your family's scrawny hides and figures!" Razoul threatened.

"Scrawny? Excuse us?! You'd ought to wash your mouth!" snapped Pith.

Now the battle was on. Razoul threw a sword at Pith and Obediah, but the super-duo held up a large shield that the sword bounced off and skidded onto the roof. Razoul lunged for Top Scoop, but she threw a lucky punch at him, and Razoul crash-landed on the other side.

Quickly, Pith Jr., Top Scoop Jr., Lily, Walt, Chance #2, Jake #2,and Bonkers #2 pounced on his body, and punched and bit him. "I will not be undone by children!" Razoul shouted. He threw them off of himself, and the kids nearly fell off the building! "Hang on, kids!" Pith shouted. "We're coming!" Pith Possum grabbed his son, and with Top Scoop and Obediah's help, he pulled them back to safety.

"Leave our children alone!" Top Scoop shouted. "You don't scare me. I will destroy you all! I will destroy your army! I can even send you all to the Disney Vault!"

Everyone was very angry. They had been tired of being bossed around, put out of line, and abused so badly, but their outcast past was going to be put to an end. The Pith Possum Crusaders lunged for Razoul and tackled him to the floor. "I have always hated you for eternity!" Razoul snarled. "Everyone loves a Disney character, no matter what!" said Pith. "I exiled you for good, three times!" "We had the urge to come back!" "I SCARRED you for LIFE!" "Haven't you heard? Scars heal."

Furious, Razoul kicked Pith Possum off the roof. "DAAAAADDDDD!" cried his son. Everyone watched as Pith vanished into the clouds. "Kids, no matter what happens... we'll always love you." sobbed Top Scoop, and she gave all her children a big hug, as well as Obediah. "What a pity your daddy isn't here to save you. It's just like the scene in "The Lion King" where Mufasa died in the wildebeest stampede. But it's too late for that now! For _all _of you." Razoul made a few steps closer, ready to kill them all.

Just as they were all about done for, Obediah heard a loud battle-cry. "Kids, Top Scoop, look!" he shouted. There they saw him, Pith Possum zooming on the side wall of the skyscraper and screaming so loud that everyone got his attention. "Dad! You're alive!" said Pith Jr. Pith Possum reached the top and punched Razoul in the chin, so hard that he was sent rocketing away through the afternoon sky, shouting, **"CURSE YOU, PITH POSSUM CRUSADERS!" ** Then, the sky glowed a bright, gold color. The Legendary Guardians of Animation saw everything. "Well done, Pith Possum Crusaders." said Pops Clock. "Thanks to your brave heroics, the curse of the Walt Disney Company's world-domination plot is lifted!" The rest of the Pith Possum Crusaders caught up with them. "Well done, guys!" said Long Arm of the Law. "You did it!" "No, Long Arm of the Law... we did it." replied Top Scoop. Then, all the Disney characters and all the citizens of the Hong Kong area cheered for them, shouting of their praises.

The Pith Possum Crusaders beamed with pride.


	10. Dedication of the Day

The news of the Pith Possum Crusaders thwarting the Walt Disney Company's world-domination plot spread like wildfire around the world. It spread to Beijing, China and Moscow, Russia in Eastern Europe; Iran, Iraq, Egypt, and Morocco in the Middle East and Northern Africa; Paris, France; London, England; and Hamburg, Germany in Western Europe; then on to Sydney, Australia and Tokyo, Japan in the Pacific; Los Angeles, California; Dallas, Texas; Chicago, Illinois; New Orleans, Louisiana; Orlando, Florida; Toledo, Ohio; Detroit, Michigan; Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania; New York City, New York; Washington, D.C.; Seattle, Washington; Baltimore, Maryland; and finally, to Possum City; Virginia.

The citizens of the world watched the whole event on TV. Many Disney fans didn't know who the characters of "Shnookums and Meat" were, but they knew they did an outstanding job.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Possum City, the President of the United States, the Mayor of Possum City, the CEO of the Walt Disney Company, Commissioner Stress, Lieutenant Tension, and Mickey Mouse held a speech in dedication to our heroes, who were all standing in front of Possum Place, the home to Pith Possum and his family.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are all here to dedicate the cartoon characters who not only saved the world; but who were long forgotten, neglected, and wished to be respected. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Pith Possum Crusaders!" declared the President. The citizens of Possum City cheered wildly! "And now, I would like to present to you, Mickey Mouse." The citizens applauded, as Mickey came onto the stage.

"Thanks, Mr. President. Ladies and Gentlemen, these guys here are from not only from Disney, but from Warner Bros., Universal, and MGM. You see, Bonkers, Shnookums and Meat and the gang were our problem friends. They drove us wild, claimed that they wanted to be in the spotlight, and brought dishonor and humiliation to the Disney family."

"Uh, no offense, guys." said Mickey.

"None taken." said Long Arm of the Law.

"Anyway, the Legendary Guardians of Animation gave them a second chance with a few non-Disney characters, and not only did they take down our company's world-takeover plot; but they showed great honor and a longing desire to be part of their own cartoon families, gain respect, and to be on the air once again."

_"Crud," _thought T-Bone._ "he doesn't know that our show's on Boomerang, does he?" _"...and that's why... we're putting them on the air again!" The Pith Possum Crusaders went wide-eyed with hope. "Guys, you earned it!" declared Mickey Mouse. Everyone cheered, as the noise echoed everywhere. "Pith Possum, Super Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow, we give you the keys to the city, as well as your comrades." said the Mayor. Everyone gave each other a big hug. "But, Dad, why did you and mom lie to us?" asked Chance#2. "I'm sorry, son. We didn't want you kids to share the shameful generation of our show." said Pith, sadly.

"No worries, Dad. We forgive you." said Peter Jr.

"Thank you, son." replied Pith.

* * *

And the dedication continued throughout the day and long into the night, where a party was held at Possum Place. A large painting hung in the living room where the party took place.

"Tonight, fellows, we celebrate in our success at stopping our enemies who tried to take over the world. And here's to us. For coming together as a family of cartoon friends, and to a bright and glorious future! You may dig in." declared Pith, and they started having their dinner.

Throughout the years, the three animated cartoons and two animated movies were not remembered as being great pieces of animation, but they won the hearts of cartoon fans everywhere, and the characters of "Shnookums and Meat", "Bonkers", "SWAT Kats", "Rock-A-Doodle", and "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story" had been forgotten and lost, but they knew there was going to be a new hope for all of them. The friendship between Disney and "Shnookums and Meat" and "Bonkers" had at long last been restored.

**THE END**


End file.
